Duel Idol GX
by MadolcheAnjelly
Summary: Johan Andersen is one of those select few that can see spirits. It just so happens that it gives her an automatic entry into the world of Duel Idols! Together with her team, Johan will face multiple challenges. Including, but not limited to, falling in love, heartbreak and hopelessness. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is is my first story here, and I really do hope you enjoy it.

My inspiration for this fanfiction is the story "Duel Idol" by KeiKeiYuki. It is a really enjoyable fanfiction and I recommend you read it. This following fanfiction has no connection to KeiKeiYuki's story.

This fanfiction contains Spiritshipping (Judai Yuki x Johan Andersen), Defianceshipping (Haou x Johan Andersen), Valentineshipping (Jun Manjoume x Asuka Tenjoin) and Proshipping (Ryou Marufuji x Edo Phoenix). Johan and Edo are girls.

Please review and leave criticism. However, I hope that if you don't like this fanfiction you'll tell me so in a calm and orderly fashion.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I own only the plot.** **Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi  
**

Now, begin!

* * *

Johan Andersen ran down the wooden stairs in a rush, almost tripping. She dragged her furry winter coat off the coat hanger. It tumbled and crashed into the ground. She winced and sat down, slipping on her winter boots.

"What are you doing, Johan?" An angry tone asked. Johan felt like her blood turned to ice. Her older brother was a tall figure with the same teal coloured hair as herself. His name was Yubel and he stood in the hallway with crossed arms, orange eyes glaring at her. His eyes darted down to the coat hanger on the floor, with the coats spread out around it. His eyes turned back up at her.

"Care to explain?" He asked. Johan gulped. She knew how downright dangerous her brother could be when he was angry or got provoked. She laughed and started backing towards the door. Yubel glared at her and took a step forward. Johan glanced around, looking for something that she could use in her defence. Yubel took another step forward, and Johan knew she was running out of time. She closed her eyes and raised her arms to shield her face. Yubel grabbed her hair.

"Pick up after yourself, won't you?" He asked, smiling kindly. Johan opened her eyes and looked up at him with wide eyes. She took a step backwards towards the door and eyed him. Yubel raised an eyebrow. Johan grabbed her school bag and a shoe horn, never once letting her eyes leave him. Yubel rolled his eyes.

"Did you think I was going to hit you? Come on Johan, I've never done that, and I'd never do that either." He protested. Johan still looked tense and Yubel sighed. His younger sister didn't trust anyone.

 _Except for Jim, and those 'spirits' she claims she can see_ , Yubel reminded himself. He opened his mouth to reassure his sister that he wouldn't hurt her. But a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Johan opened the door in a hurry. When she saw the person on the other side she smiled.

"Jim!" She hugged the cowboy hat-wearing Australian. Jim managed to get a smile out himself, and hugged her back. Jim turned to Yubel and sent him a smile full of warmth and kindness.

"G'day mate, how are you today?" Jim asked, with his oh-so-recognisable Australian accent. Yubel felt a smile spread across his face. Jim made everyone feel welcome. Jim was in his regular outfit, leather pants with a white shirt and a vest on top. He even wore his cowboy hat, and Yubel had often wondered if it was even allowed. He turned his head to look at his sister. Her outfit wasn't exactly the school's outfit either. She was wearing a plaid brown and white skirt that reached her mid thighs and a light blue shirt with frilly cuffs. But she at least had something like the school uniform. A vest resembling the coats the Obelisk Blue students wore. How she managed this was a mystery to Yubel. They had lived in Europe before, and the school there had no dress code. Yubel supposed it must've been luck.

"I'm fine thanks, Jim. How's school treating you two?" He asked. Johan stopped hugging Jim and looked at her brother.

"It's actually treating us good, big brother. But I think we have to go. See ya!" And to both boys' surprise, Johan ran over to Yubel and hugged him. She then ran out the door, with Jim sighing and running after her. Yubel looked after the two.

 _Johan... hugged me...?  
_  
"Jiiiiiim..." Jim didn't look at his friend. He knew she hadn't gotten much sleep lately, but he had lost sight of his best friend. Austin O'Brien, a transfer student from America. The corridors of the school had already filled up with people. It was early, yet many of the school's students were sitting in the corridors, studying. Jim's boots made loud taps on the floor. The students studying turned their heads towards him.

"Oh wow! It's Jim!" A girl swooned.

"Shut your mouth Momoe, he's coming towards us!" Another girl whisper-shouted.  
Jim was a popular guy. He was charismatic, kind, caring and also quite good looking. But he wasn't only popular with the girls, the boys seemed to enjoy being around him as well. Johan frowned as she realised that everyone was looking at Jim. She did not harbour any romantic feelings for him, but she felt sad that nobody ever noticed her. It was at times like these she was sad that she didn't have any other friends.

 _But you have us, Johan!  
_  
Johan smiled towards the floating spirit of a creature known as Amethyst Cat. She was a large cat with long claws and purple fur.

 _I know_ , Johan replied. _It's just that if anyone ever noticed me talking to you guys, they'd call me a schizophrenic.  
_  
Amethyst Cat smiled and Johan knew she only tried to cheer her up. Amethyst rubbed her furry cheek against Johan's.

 _Cheer up, Johan. Things will get better soon. Emerald Turtle said so.  
_  
Johan felt a spark of hope bloom in her heart. Emerald Turtle was a wise and old turtle that had a tendency to predict the future. If he said something, the chances of it being true was high. Johan's face lit up.

"Johan, you alright there, mate?" Jim asked, snapping Johan out of her daze. She turned back to Jim who looked concerned. She nodded and her chest long teal hair swayed. Jim smiled back at her, the sun lighting up his face. Johan saw others looking at them in the corner of her eyes and she felt her face start to burn. She turned her face away and started walking. Jim laughed under his breath and followed her. Johan looked around in the corridor. What Amethyst had told her made her quite happy.

 _Rubii bii!  
_  
 _Ruby? What's wro-  
_  
Johan walked right into a tall figure and bumped into the lockers lined against the wall. A sharp edge managed to cut her leg and she let out a small squeak of discomfort.

"I'm so sorry." Johan looked up, and when she saw the face of the person, she turned scared. The face had large brown eyes and long blonde hair with bangs that stopped right above the eyebrows. She had bumped into the Queen of the Obelisk Blues. Asuka Tenjoin. Johan smiled.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Johan said, apologising best she could. Asuka only smiled but after a few seconds she gasped. Johan tilted her head to the right.

"Is something wrong..?" Asuka nodded and pointed at Johan's leg. Johan furrowed her brows. What was strange with her legs? She knew she hadn't shaved her legs for a while but they weren't that hairy. Were they?

"Your leg! It's bleeding..." Johan looked down at her leg and just as Asuka said, blood had started pooling up in the scratch on her leg. It didn't hurt, but it did itch a bit, to her surprise. Johan gasped as well and started walking away, with her wild mane of hair covering her face. The other students stared at both her and Asuka in shock. Shock that someone had bumped into the Queen and then ran away. There was even a rumour that the Queen was in training to become a Duel Idol. And those are people you don't walk into and run away. Johan had heard the rumours and wanted to get away before she got herself into trouble. She hadn't been in the school for too long but she liked it. She didn't want to have to go back to her old school in Europe, either.

"Hey. What are you doing?" A deep voice asked. Johan looked up, her emerald eyes almost beginning to tear up.

 _No more... Please...  
_  
"Your leg is bleeding. You should go to the Nurse." The person said. Johan knew that she recognised the person, but she could not remember at all. The person in front of her had chin-length brown hair in two shades, and sharp, chestnut brown eyes. He wasn't much taller than Johan herself, but that wasn't anything new. She nodded.

"I'm on my way..." She whispered, looking into his eyes. The guy closed his eyes. He was handsome, Johan realised. For a while, it was completely silent. The guy opened his eyes again.

"Well? Are you going to go?" He asked, annoyed. Johan nodded and started taking a step to the left of the person. When she passed him, it felt as if time stopped for a second. A chill ran down her spine and everything went back to normal. When Johan started walking again, the cold sweat ran on her forehead. She groaned.

 _Are you alright, Johan?_

Cobalt Eagle was, as his name suggested, an eagle. He was a warm shade of light brown and his wings were wide. When he spoke, he sounded light-hearted and happy. He made Johan feel cheerful. Usually, at least. Cobalt Eagle was looking at her with a frown. Johan nodded and smiled towards him.

 _Yes. Thanks for looking out for me Cobalt_ , she answered.

Cobalt smiled back and disappeared. Johan turned her head from side to side to see if anyone had seen her smiling at nothing. A relieved sigh left her lips when there was nobody in sight. But like so many others, she forgot to look behind her. The person she met earlier still stood there. He had a smirk on his face, and his brown eyes had an almost dangerous glint in them. He stood still as Johan disappeared behind a corner. When she was completely gone, he spun around and walked towards his classroom. Beside him, a spirit appeared. The spirit was muscular and blue.

 _Neos, I think we've found a budding Duel Idol._

Neos gasped, but nodded. He knew that when his master had an intuition, it was rarely wrong.  
 _  
What do you suggest we do, Judai?  
_  
Judai closed his eyes and started thinking. Nobody seemed to notice the famous Duel Idol standing in the hallway. Judai preferred it that way. Neos waited for Judai to answer him. He was thankful for some peace and quiet. The other spirits were causing copious amounts of trouble for him recently. He appreciated every moment of peace he got.

 _I think we need to have a little chat with Miss Fubuki._

 _Miss Fubuki? But Judai..._ Neos stopped himself from saying anything else. Judai raised his eyebrows and glanced sideways at Neos as if awaiting his response. Neos shook his head, and Judai nodded towards the spirit.

 _Let's go_ , Judai said. Neos made a slight nod and disappeared.

"KYAAA! IT'S JUDAI!"  
It happened too fast for him to notice. In a sudden moment an assault of screams entered his ears. Judai winced, despite having heard it at least a thousand times. He realised a mob of fangirls (and fanboys as well, although they were less seen) had surrounded him. Judai's face wrinkled into a look of fear. Fans were scary, he knew that. Instead, he lowered his head and prepared his finest smile. When he felt ready and prepared, he looked up, and his hair flew to the side.

"Judai smiled at me..."

"No, he smiled at me!"

"Don't kid yourselves. It's obvious that it's me Judai smiled at!" Amongst the arguing of the girls, Judai heard a laugh. He rolled his eyes. He recognised the laugh, but even if he didn't, it would still have been obvious who it was. It was Jun Manjoume, the school's resident douchebag. But despite that, he was still a respected person. He had talent, that was obvious enough, with him being a Duel Idol and all. Judai snuck out of the crowd and joined up with Manjoume. Manjoume looked at him and laughed a bit. Judai glared at him and Manjoume covered his mouth with his hand. The other hand tried to wave Judai off. Judai sighed and started walking, and Manjoume followed soon after.

"So, what're we doing today?" Manjoume asked, yawning. He didn't even try to conceal his yawn and stretched out his arms. Judai rolled his eyes at him. Everywhere they went, people made way for them, like the sea did for Moses according to the Bible. Manjoume smirked and puffed his chest out, enjoying the service.

"I need to speak with Miss Fubuki today." Judai stated, trying to keep the information he revealed small. Manjoume glanced at him with roughly furrowed eyebrows. He looked up and down Judai's body. Judai frowned.

"What're you doing?" He asked. The bell rang. Manjoume grinned and walked away, making sure to time his entrance to his class best he could. "Manjoume Thunder" couldn't enter a class like everyone else, after all. All eyes had to be on him. Or so Manjoume said. Judai slapped his hand on his forehead and groaned. Manjoume could be a real pain sometimes. Judai glanced up at the clock above the open windows and his face moulded back to that same look of fear he had earlier.

"I can't afford to be late again!" Judai groaned under his breath, and started running. The sound of his running echoed throughout the hallway. Behind him, the spirits of Neos and Gran Mole appeared.

 _Judai, Judai, Judai..._ Neos muttered, and shook his head. Gran Mole, a small and chubby brown mole with giant, sharp claws looked at Judai and frowned.

 _Oh Judai, will he be alright?_

The nurse fastened the plaster on Johan's leg and smiled at her before standing up once more.

"There you go, Johan. Good to go again." The nurse said. Johan nodded and smiled back at the nurse. She stood up and brushed off her skirt before straightening it and walking towards the door. As she opened the door, she remembered that she had to thank the nurse for helping her. She turned around and bowed towards the nurse.

"Thank you for helping me." She said, and walked out the door. The nurse chuckled before sitting down at her desk. Johan closed the door behind her with a gentle pull and walked away from the Nurse's office. She gathered her hands behind her back and started whistling her favourite tune. It progressed over to singing.

"Mune no itami sarakedashite ii yo,  
Itsu de mo sono egao  
Sukuwarete kita boku nanda,  
Ima dake naite ii yo..." She smiled. It was her favourite song and a popular idol sung it. Which idol did not matter to her. She had heard the song played in the school some time, on some girl's phone she presumed. She remembered how the lyrics had clicked with her and for that reason she had tried to find out which song it was. 'Teardrop'. That's what Jim had told her. Soon she found herself humming and singing it a lot. She frowned. She had to stop or people would start assuming she was a fangirl.

 _What's wrong with being a fangirl?  
_  
It was Amber Mammoth, a giant fur-ball mammoth, who asked. Johan shook her head.

"Nothing, I just don't want people to assume I'm one." Without thinking, she replied out loud. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She turned her head around in a panic-induced state to see if anyone had heard her. When she couldn't see anyone she let her hands drop down to her chest and let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, you should start looking behind yourself." Johan jumped and turned around. She felt as if she was ice. In front of her stood the same person as she had bumped into earlier. The handsome guy with the two shaded brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He was standing with his arms crossed, and a serious look on his face. Johan frowned and crossed her arms as well. She was not going to let this person insult her.

"W-Well I didn't know you were there!" She protested. The guy laughed and held out his hand towards her. She held out her hand as well and he grabbed it.

"I'm Judai Yuki." He said, smiling a dazzling smile. As he did, he pressed her hand, and a tiger spirit with a giant horn on its head appeared. Topaz Tiger growled lowly at Judai. At the same time, Neos appeared behind Judai. Johan gasped and gripped Judai's hand tighter. She was oblivious to it though. Judai smirked and Topaz Tiger growled louder. Johan failed to notice the whole incident. Neos appeared beside Judai and growled back at Topaz.

"You have a spirit as well?" She asked, surprised. Judai nodded and dusted off the shoulder of his jacket. Johan waited for Judai to reply. After a little while, he stopped and looked at her again. He nodded once more.

"Yeah. Many, to be exact." Was all he said, only serving to confuse Johan even more. She furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes while trying to think. Judai chuckled.

"You can let go of my hand now." He said with a teasing undertone. Johan looked down to still see her holding Judai's hand. She blushed and let go of his hand. She joined her hands together behind her back and stood still while looking into his eyes. Judai inspected her eyes. They were bright and shining like emerald gems. Yet at the same time, he sensed something else in them. Yes, Judai knew what it was. She had a mighty spiritual partner inside of her. He didn't know where, or who it was, but he felt it.

"But if you want to, I could hold it some more." He added, winking at her. He didn't know why, but it was fun to tease her. Johan frowned and held up her hand beside her head. He realised she wanted to wave and then leave. Johan wiggled her fingers and waved her hand.

"See you later, Judai. Nice meeting you." She smiled at him and Judai felt his cheeks heat up. He nodded and raised his hand as well. He waved back at her while looking deep into her eyes. Johan took a careful step before she started to walk away from both the Nurse's office and Judai. Once Johan was far out of view, Neos appeared once more. He crossed his muscular arms and started chuckling.

 _You_ liiiike _her!  
_  
Judai immediately turned his head towards Neos and frowned. The spirit had a smirk on his face that Judai did not like. Neos seemed to glow with a determination of some kind.

 _I do not!  
_  
Judai knew he had to protest or he'd get teased by Neos and all the other spirits until the day he died. Neos beamed towards him and chuckled again. Judai glared at him with a murderous glint in his eyes. Neos flinched and disappeared. He changed his plans. Nobody wanted to receive a glare from Judai, not even Neos. Once he was gone, Judai chuckled. Now he knew exactly how to stop Neos.

"Excuse me, you're Johan, right?" Johan looked up from her book which was laying on her desk. Asuka stood in front of her. Johan gulped.

 _Be brave Johan... You can do this_ , she told herself and put on a friendly smile. Johan looked straight into Asuka's eyes. They looked warm and kind, to Johan's surprise.

"I am, can I help you Asuka?" Johan replied, and mentally gave herself a pat on the back for not stuttering or sounding scared. Asuka smiled back at Johan but didn't answer her question. The silence was nerve wracking. After a few minutes, the door slammed open. Asuka and Johan both looked at the door, but their reactions were different. Asuka seemed half annoyed, half happy. Johan though was pale yet looked composed.

"Geez Edo, what took you so long?" Asuka asked and placed her hands on her hips. Johan looked at the girl named Edo. She had silver hair that reached just below her shoulders and sharp blue eyes. They reminded Johan of Amethyst's eyes, but she wouldn't say that. Edo pulled at her tie and walked over to Asuka and Johan.

"Forgive me, Asuka. I ran into an idiot in the corridor." Edo apologised in a polite manner. Johan mentally smiled. She liked Edo already, she was polite. But something bothered Johan.  
"I ran into an idiot in the corridor." What could she mean?  
Asuka tried to conceal her little giggle by placing a hand over her mouth. Edo still heard it and raised her eyebrow. Johan looked forward and backwards at the two, a confused look plastered on her face. She opened her mouth.

"What do you mean by 'idiot'?" She asked. Edo turned to look at her. She fixed her tie and flattened her skirt. Johan swore she heard Edo mutter something sort of like, 'stupid skirts'.

"Well. I think his name was 'Kaiser'? And he was walking with some 'Fubuki' chick," Edo replied and sighed. At the mention of the name Fubuki, Asuka paled. Edo shrugged. "The 'Kaiser' person glared at me. What do I do? I tell him to get the hell away and stop looking at me, of course. And what does he do? He just smirks!" Edo was fuming, Johan realised. Asuka looked shaken. Johan placed her hand on top of Asuka's.

"Asuka, are you alright?" Johan asked. Asuka nodded and chuckled. She seemed to appreciate Johan's concern.

"Of course. Fubuki's my sister, that's all. She tends to be an idiot," Asuka paused and turned towards Edo. Edo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Asuka placed her hands on her knees and bowed. "I'm sorry if she caused you trouble." She said. Edo waved her hand as if telling Asuka it was alright. Johan felt confused. First the two girls acted as if they were close friends, but then they turned all polite. Sapphire Pegasus, a stunning white pegasus appeared beside her.

 _Johan, are humans usually this confusing?  
_  
Johan tried her best to hide the small giggle erupting from her lips. Luckily Edo and Asuka were too busy discussing how idiotic Fubuki and Kaiser were to notice her. She hoped so, at least. Cobalt appeared beside her as well.

 _I say we should get the heck out of here!  
_  
Cobalt said, cawing like any other bird would. Johan nodded. All the other Gem Beasts appeared beside her as well. Amethyst, Sapphire, Cobalt, Emerald, Topaz, Amber and Ruby. Ruby Carbuncle was a mythical creature, a carbuncle. In the beginning though, Johan had assumed she was a cat.

 _Johan, wait.  
_  
It was Emerald Turtle. Johan sat still. If Emerald told her to wait, it was important. Especially since Emerald hated having to hurry and would much rather talk when he had a lot of time. The other Gem Beasts felt the same way, for they stopped what they were doing and faced him.

 _This is your chance to get happiness.  
_  
Johan froze. How could she have forgotten? Amethyst had told her what Emerald had said. Things were going to get better soon.

"Whoever you're talking to, don't get her to leave." It was Edo that spoke.

 _I'm not! I'm trying to get her to stay.  
_  
Emerald protested. The other Gem Beasts started laughing. Emerald sighed. He looked at Johan, begging her to help him. Johan, although unknown to herself, laughed out loud.

"Don't worry Emerald." Johan realised what she'd done and slapped her hands over her mouth.

 _You need to stop doing that, Johan.  
_  
Amethyst teased her. Johan smiled at her.

"See! She's perfect, Edo!" Asuka said and crossed her arms. She sent Edo a teasing smile and Edo glared back.

 _Perfect for what?  
_  
Topaz growled. They were going to do something to Johan. Then he scoffed. What was he thinking? Nobody was going to do anything to Johan before he and the rest of the Gem Beasts had accepted it first. Johan looked just as confused as her family and opted to just looking at Asuka. Edo held her chin between her thumb and index finger. She closed her eyes and hummed.

"I see what you mean, Asuka," Edo opened her eyes and smiled at Johan. "Welcome on board, Johan Andersen. Rainbow Dragoness."

* * *

And that was chapter one. Thank you for reading. Was it bad? Terrible? Or in some miraculous way... okay?

As I said in the beginning, feel free to criticise. Just... don't be too harsh on me, please. If you have any ideas for the story... please write them in your review or PM me. Have a good day!

/Madolche Anjelly


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello there!

Welcome to chapter 2 of Duel Idol GX! Thanks to all those that read and reviewed the first chapter.

This fanfiction contains Spiritshipping (Judai Yuki x Johan Andersen), Defianceshipping (Haou x Johan Andersen), Valentineshipping (Jun Manjoume x Asuka Tenjoin) and Proshipping (Ryou Marufuji x Edo Phoenix). Johan and Edo are girls.

Please review and leave criticism. However, I hope that if you don't like this fanfiction you'll tell me so in a calm and orderly fashion.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I own only the plot.** **Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **"I see what you mean, Asuka," Edo opened her eyes and smiled at Johan. "Welcome on board, Johan Andersen. Rainbow Dragoness."**_

Johan felt more confused than she ever had before. What was she 'welcome on board' for? How did Edo know her full name? And what the hell was Rainbow Dragoness about?

 _Johan close your mouth. We don't want you to start drooling,_

Johan blushed and closed her mouth. She hadn't even noticed that it was open. Asuka and Edo chuckled at her silliness.

"Who is Rainbow Dragoness?" Johan asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Both Asuka's and Edo's eyes turned wide. They caught each other's glance before looking at Johan again. Asuka bowed down towards Johan and placed her hand on hers. Johan looked at her, confused by her actions.

"Why, you of course," Asuka said. Johan looked at their hands for a few seconds before almost leaping off her chair. The Gem Beasts narrowed their eyes at Asuka.

"W-W-What?! No, you're confused. I'm not a dragoness. And not a rainbow either." Johan stuttered out and crossed her arms. Edo rested her head on her hand. Asuka frowned for a few seconds before her face broke out into a grin. Edo shook her head at Asuka. Edo turned her body towards Johan.

"Look, we can explain later. But you need to follow us." Edo explained and grabbed Johan's wrist. Johan felt herself get pulled up from behind her desk and she yelped. Edo looked at her, her blue eyes glowing with 'I-do-not-give-a-shit'. Johan looked at her feet and let Edo drag her away. Asuka who stood left behind shook her head before following them. Edo gestured for Johan to sit down. Edo and Asuka then sat down themselves. Asuka pointed at the chair that stood turned towards the wall. She sighed. After a while they reached a small Edo gestured for Johan to sit down. Edo and Asuka then sat down themselves. Asuka pointed at the chair that stood turned towards the wall. She sighed.

"Edo, Johan. Meet the one and only, Fubuki Tenjoin." The moment she mentioned the name Fubuki Tenjoin, the chair turned around to reveal a tall woman. She had a striking similarity to Asuka. Edo's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"You..." She began, but Fubuki interrupted her. Fubuki grabbed both Johan's and Edo's hand and started shaking them. Her looped earrings bumped up and down.

 _That looks sort of painful..._

Amber muttered and Johan giggled. Due to the circumstances, nobody found it weird. Asuka assumed she was laughing at Fubuki. She did that herself a lot. Edo looked a bit traumatised. Fubuki noticed and let go of her hand. She let go of Johan's as well and sat down in her chair again. She coughed.

"Now, I've called all you girls here because..." Fubuki stopped and closed her eyes. A minute of total silence followed. She then opened her eyes and smiled. "well, you have potential. And I think you'll all work well as a group. I'm your team leader, hehe." Asuka paled and leant back against her chair. Johan couldn't follow what Fubuki said, it was too fast. Edo covered her eyes with her hands. Fubuki looked at them with pursed lips.

"What is a group?" Johan asked. Fubuki turned to her.

"An idol group. A group of Duel Idols." She replied.

"Duel Idols?" Johan felt confused. She heard the groans of her family and she pouted.

 _Come on guys!_

Then they started laughing. Johan frowned and crossed her arms. She had forgotten the presence of the three other people in the room.

 _Sorry, Johan. It's just funny. Even we know what Duel Idols are._

Johan just stared at the Gem Beasts. But when she started thinking, she remembered her favourite song. A song sung by an idol. Johan slammed her fist onto her open palm.

"Aha!" She exclaimed. She received three different looks from the girls in the room. From Fubuki, she received wide eyes and a smile showing off all her teeth. From Asuka, she received furrowed eyebrows with a small side smile. And from Edo, she received raised eyebrows and a straight mouth. Johan smiled and joined her hands together.

"This is perfect!" Fubuki said and clapped her hands together. Johan still had no idea what was perfect, but she didn't dare ask. Edo coughed. Fubuki, Asuka and Johan all turned to face her. When Edo felt that everyone's attention was on her, she started speaking.

"She needs training." She said. It didn't take a genius to know that she was speaking about Johan. Johan scratched the back of her head. Fubuki nodded and grinned

"But of course. You all do," Her smile disappeared and a serious look replaced it. Asuka realised that Fubuki had gone into her serious zone. Fubuki rested her elbows on the wooden desk and eyed the three girls.

"This is serious business," She paused and gazed out the window behind her. "but I believe that you three can become great stars." Edo's eyes lit up. Ever since her father had taken her to a Live Show all those years ago, her greatest wish was to perform on stage. She knew she could. Her father had connections.

"In that case, let's start with becoming friends," Asuka said. "Hi everyone, my name is Asuka Tenjoin. I hope we can become good friends." Edo nodded and tossed her hair behind her back and put on a cheeky grin.

"I'm Edo Phoenix. Let's work well together, yes?" Her cat-like eyes shone with a mischevious glint. Johan smiled and nodded towards both of them.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Johan Andersen, it'll be fun working with you!" She said and put her hand out. Asuka met her eyes and nodded. She understood what Johan was doing and put her hand on top of Johan's. The two of them looked at Edo who had a poker face. Then it broke and she put her hand on top of Johan's and Asuka's.

"To our new team!" They said and shot their hands up. Fubuki watched them with a smile.

 _This is going to be great_ , she thought and turned her chair back around.

"Now get going girls. I have work to do." Fubuki said. She needed time to think. To plan out how she was going to build the girls into stars. Johan, Asuka and Edo stood up and left the room, chatting as they walked away.

"Are you going to be fine, Asuka?" Johan asked. Asuka laughed and waved it off.

"Of course. It's going to be strange, though, having my sister train us." She shook her head. Johan grabbed Asuka's hand as well as Edo's hand. Edo looked up at Johan and a light blush coated her face.

"Hey! What're you..." And then Johan ran. She ran through the hallways with her two new friends.

 _How strange_ , Johan thought. _That I managed to get two new friends this fast. Well, never mind. I hope we become good friends!_ And then she skipped away. Edo still had a blush coated on her face and she was yelling at Johan to let go of her hand. In secret, though, she was happy. Edo wanted friends. And now that she had some, she wasn't going to let go of them. She held onto Johan's hand.

"Where have you been all day, mate?" Jim asked. Johan was laying on the grass with her arms behind her head. She opened her eyes and saw Jim. He raised an eyebrow. She sat up and pulled him down on the grass with her.

"Hey!" Jim called out. Johan laughed at him and curled up into a ball. She rested her head on her knees and smiled.

"Johan. Where have you been? You worry me." Jim said. Johan looked at him, still smiling. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Johan started laughing. Jim felt worried now.

"I'm going to be an idol Jim! An idol!" She exclaimed. Jim recoiled and looked at her in pure surprise. His friend was going to be an idol. Jim frowned. She was shy, could she make it on stage?

"Will you be... alright?" Jim asked, showing his concern. Johan pouted and kicked her legs out. She stared up at the blue sky. She nodded.

"Yeah. I've got friends too. Asuka and Edo,"

 _And my family._

The Gem Beasts sent a wave of affection to her. She smiled and turned her head down to face Jim.

"So I think I'll be alright!" Jim nodded and smiled back.

"Well, if you're sure then go for it. I'll be cheering ya on, mate." He said with a cheesy smile.

"Thanks, Jim!"

As Johan walked out of the school with her bag slung over her shoulder, she saw Asuka. She was standing near the school's entrance with a phone in her hand. Johan started running over to her.

"Hey! Asuka!" Johan called out. She saw Asuka turn around. Asuka put her phone back into her bag. Johan stopped beside her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked, tilting her head. Asuka nodded.

"Actually, yes," Asuka said and turned her head around. The other students that were walking looked at them with interest. Gossip spread fast over the school and when school life was boring, gossip was just what they needed. They felt confused, though. Why was the girl that had bumped into the queen that morning talking to her? Also, why was the queen talking back? Asuka shook her head.

"They seem to think that I'm some sort of evil queen." She muttered under her breath, so only Johan could hear. Johan frowned. She didn't get that impression from Asuka at all. Not anymore, at least.

"What's going on here?" Edo asked. Asuka and Johan smiled at her.

"Were you waiting for us, Asuka?" Edo asked after a while, pointing at her and Johan. Asuka nodded and started walking. Johan and Edo sent each other a confused look before they ran after her. When they caught up to her, they were far away from the school.

"What's the big deal, Asuka? Why did you walk away?" Edo asked. Asuka said nothing. Johan sneaked a peak at Asuka's face. She couldn't read it at all. They walked through the city for a while. Johan looked around with curiosity in her emerald eyes. Except for the times she walked back and forth to school, she never was in the city. The loud cars swooshed past her and made her hair blow all over the place.

"We're here," Asuka announced. Edo stopped while Johan kept walking. Edo grabbed Johan's arm and pulled her back. With confused eyes, Johan turned from Edo to Asuka.

"So, why are we at the park?" Edo asked. Johan looked around and realised that Edo was right. Big trees spread out across the park added to its serene feel. Johan closed her eyes and took in the scent of fresh, cut grass. Asuka kept her serious look.

"We need to do some team building." She said. Edo started stuttering like a dying putt-putt. Johan smiled. Unkown to them, a shady figure was observing them from the shadows. The Gem Beasts started growling.

 _Johan!_

 _Johan, someone's watching you!_

 _Johan, you need to get out of here..._

 _Rubii biii!_

 _It's going to get dangerous, Johan._

 _The great me can only save you from so much._

 _Oh, hush you silly tiger. Johan!_

The Gem Beasts all called out to her in their own ways. Johan frowned. What was going on? Why were the Gem Beasts so worried and concerned? But... she hadn't gone wrong following their advice yet. She grabbed Edo's arm. Edo sharpened her eyes at her, getting ready to spout some angry words at her.

"Edo, Asuka... My family is telling me that there is danger here..." Asuka's eyes widened. Edo just raised an eyebrow. Asuka wasn't stupid. She realised that said 'family' must be spirits. And she knew that warnings from Spirits were not something to ignore. Any time Cyber Tutu appeared in front of her, she made sure to listen to her.

"Then I guess we should leave. Come on." Asuka said and gestured for the two other girls to follow her. Edo nodded but followed only after a few seconds. Every now and then she looked down at her arm to check if Johan was still holding on to it. After a little while, Johan let go of Edo's arm and started talking with Asuka. Soon they invited Edo into the conversation and they all chatted non-stop until they had to split up. Johan waved at Edo and Asuka. Her hand moved back and forth at an insane speed. Edo and Asuka mimicked her movement before they turned their backs and left. Johan started skipping.

 _Wow, Johan. You seem to be in high spirits now._

Cobalt said, laughing. Johan nodded.

 _But of course, she said. I've made some new friends!_

The other Gem Beasts chuckled at her excitement. But Amethyst's cheerful grin soon moulded into a frown.

 _If they hurt you, tell me. I'll hurt anyone who hurts you, Johan._

She purred. The purr sounded proud, but Johan didn't mind. She let out a chuckle that sounded nervous. Amethyst let her sharp claws out and admired them. Ruby, who sat on Johan's shoulder, glanced at Amethyst for a second. She then returned to her hobby of cuddling up against Johan's neck. Johan smiled again and continued skipping all the way home.

Yubel raised one eyebrow at the sight of his skipping sister through the window. When she came in through the door whistling, he raised both. Instead of interrogating her, he smiled.

"Welcome home, Johan," Johan smiled back and tossed her shoes aside for later. Yubel shook his head at the action and walked into his own room. He threw himself on the soft yet creaking bed and let out a sigh he didn't know he'd held.

 _Why am I sighing? Isn't it good for her to be happy?_

He stared up into the ceiling. The walls were purple and white, his favourite colours. Due to the sun, though, the colour had paled. On his wall hung a picture of him and Judai, his best friend when they were younger. Johan had always wanted to play with them, but they had just stuck their tounges out at her. Yubel frowned. She'd always gone back to her room with her head hanging. Maybe it was then she started talking to the spirits? After laying down for a few minutes he sat up muttering a quiet 'ngh'.

"Better get dinner ready." When he opened the door he found himself in shock. On the ground resting layed a giant tiger, a large purple cat and a huge green turtle. A large mammoth was sitting on the floor with a beautiful white pegasus beside it. In the middle of them sat Johan. Perched on her shoulders were a large eagle and a small dark blue squirrel-cat thing. Yubel pointed at them with his shaking finger

"Johan...! Who are these animals?" He asked. Johan and all the Gem Beasts turned towards him at the same time. Johan's face lit up.

"You can see them too?!" She exclaimed and stood up. She was on her feet and beside her brother in less than 10 seconds. Yubel took a surprised step back and nodded. He eyed each animal before looking at Johan again.

"This is my family, Yubel!" She said. Yubel frowned. Did she not consider him family anymore? But before he could ask she walked back to the animals and pointed at each of the Gem Beasts and told Yubel their names.

"This is nice and all, but are we not family anymore, Johan?" Yubel asked when she turned quiet. She tilted her head and chuckled.

"We are. But a different kind." She replied. She stroked Ruby's back and looked away. Yubel took a step towards her. He had his hand on his heart.

"How are we different?" He asked. Johan still didn't look at him and she didn't answer. When he took another step towards her, the Gem Beasts blocked his way. He sharpened his eyes at them, but they stood still. Amethyst growled and bared her teeth at him. Yubel recoiled but recovered after a few seconds.

"Is it because we don't have bonds? Because we do-"

"Yes. Blood bonds. But not bonds of reliance or trust. Like we have." Johan interrupted him. She smiled towards the Gem Beasts, who smiled back. She looked at Yubel as if saying 'what-did-I-say?'. She then walked away, still looking at him.

"Sorry, big brother. But I'm not sure what more I can say..." She then turned her head around and walked up the stairs. Yubel watched her leave. What had he done to make her hate him so much? He stormed off towards the kitchen. Someone wasn't getting dinner, Yubel knew.

Johan spent the evening and night cuddled up in her blankets. Her stomach had growled like crazy and her temptation to go get food had almost won many times. In the end, though, she decided not to. How could he have forgotten? It was always her fault. She always caused the problems. In reality, that might be the case. But not always. There were some things she couldn't help. Johan wrapped the blankets tighter around her and choked a sob.

The next morning Johan decided that she'd be nice to her brother. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Yubel read the newspaper and eat cereal. Johan took a deep breath and walked over to her brother. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning, brother." She said and let go. Yubel smiled back. Johan looked at her feet.

"Sorry for yesterday, by the way." She mumbled. Yubel's eyes widened. He grinned.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that." He replied. They shook hands. Yubel was beyond happy. He had felt worried that they'd end up like him and Judai - never to talk again. He frowned. He remembered what Judai had said and the words he spat weren't pretty. His eyes glazed over with sadness at the memory. Johan peeked into his eyes.

"Don't be sad?" She said, but ended up making it sound like a question. She was unsure what to say in a situation like that. Yubel nodded but didn't say anything more. He returned to reading and eating. Johan slipped into the kitchen to grab a toast. She munched on it in the kitchen. Before she left the house, she made sure to wave goodbye to her brother. Yubel didn't reply. Johan felt a bubble of worry growing in her mind. What made him feel so down? As she walked out from the driveway of her house, Jim walked up to her.

"Mornin' Miss Idol!" He cheered. Unknown to Johan, a smile grew on her face. Jim knew what to say. Jim would have known what to do last night as well. After meeting up they started walking together. Jim had his school bag slung over his shoulder while Johan held hers in front of her.

"You gonna meet up with Tomorrow Girl and Phoenix today, Miss Idol?" Jim asked. Johan nodded. She grinned and Jim smiled at her. It was a change, he realised. The shy girl he knew and cared for was finally opening up. He knew he'd support them all best he could. Even though he didn't know much about Idols. He knew some of the popular songs, of course, but most people did.

"Yeah! We're gonna start training today." She replied and pumped her fist in the air. Jim laughed.

"You are?" He asked. Johan nodded, her head bobbing up and down. Jim had never seen her this enthusiastic about anything, much less anything involving others. Or maybe he just never knew her enough. Jim frowned. That was the thing about Johan, he knew. Nobody knew anything about her. Sure, he knew her the most of all the people at the school. But did he know much about her? Not at all.

"Mhm! Asuka and Edo are nice, you know. Edo pretends to be all cocky, but I think she's sweet underneath. I hope she is, at least." Johan explained. Jim listened. He didn't know Asuka or Edo. All he had to go on was the gossip spreading across the school and Jim knew not to listen to it. People who knew Asuka and Edo were few and far between.

"Huh? Couldn't have guessed!" Jim teased and tipped his cowboy hat. Johan laughed.

"Kya! Judai!" Massive crowds squealing assaulted Jim and Johan the second they reached the school. They both covered their ears and winced. Jim opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Johan looked at him but he shook his head. The two attempted to navigate through the sea of students. Johan leapt onto Jim's back. Jim held onto her legs.

"See anything, first mate?" Jim called out. Johan looked around.

"Aye aye, Captain! I see a land crab! ...Judai?!" She exclaimed. Jim's face moulded into a raisin. He looked up at Johan but the movement made him lose his balance. He fell over.

"Woah!" Johan yelled as they collapsed.

In the middle of the crowd, Judai stood surrounded by cheering girls. He heard a familiar voice yell and he turned his head towards the sound. The fangirls looked at him in concern and some squealed over his cuteness. He made his way towards the sound and the girls stepped aside. On the ground Jim and Johan layed. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached his hands out towards them. Jim and Johan accepted his hand. They grabbed one of his hands each and used his help to stand up. The girls looked at the three with wide eyes. This girl... who was she? First, she talked to the Queen, then she was having eye contact with Jim Cook and now she got help from Judai Yuki!

"Are you two okay?" Judai asked. Johan and Jim nodded. The girls listened in on the conversation. Maybe they could get new gossip. It was better than class or studying anyways.

"Yeah. Thanks, Judai!" Johan said with a smile. The fangirls gasped. Was she on first name basis with their Judai? They started muttering amongst themselves. Maybe they were relatives? Childhood friends? Fellow Idols?

Asuka and Edo came walking. They talked a bit.

"Cyber Dancer? Is that your name?" Edo asked. She was a bit surprised, but she reminded herself that she should have assumed it. Asuka was one heck of a dancer and Edo knew that.

"I guess. What about you?" Asuka asked, shrugging. She didn't like the name. She knew she could dance but it wasn't her greatest asset. Edo sighed at the question and placed her hands on her hips.

"Plasma Destiny. What idiot came up with that stupid name?" She huffed. "But I do like the whole 'Destiny' thing. I mean, it is my destiny to stand on stage, after all." She flashed a smirk at Asuka. Asuka shook her head but smiled at Edo's antics. Asuka turned her head towards the school and gasped. Edo chuckled.

"What? Are you surprised to hear about my destiny?" She asked. Asuka shook her head and pointed at the crowd where Johan and Jim stood with Judai. Edo looked to the point Asuka pointed at. She dragged her head backwards and created a double chin along with a straight smile.

"Is she looking for ways to get killed?" She groaned and leapt forwards, with Asuka on her tail. They ran up to the crowd and grabbed Johan's arm.

"Hey-!" Johan had no time to reply. She felt herself get dragged away from Jim and Judai. When her kidnappers stopped, she realised they were Asuka and Edo. Johan brushed the dust off her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. When she finished she looked at Asuka and Edo.

"Good morning, Johan, Asuka said. Johan nodded and smiled at her. Edo flicked her bangs out of her face. Her hands returned to her hips.

"Hey, Johan. Let's work hard today, yeah?" Johan smiled at her as well. The three girls walked towards their lockers, leaving the outside world behind them. Judai and Jim looked at them leave.

"How does Johan know those two..?" Judai muttered. Jim assumed he wasn't meant to hear Judai's statement and ignored it. He didn't want to answer the question either. Idols and identities could be a tricky subject. Jim placed his hand on Judai's shoulder and winked. Judai felt a sneaky aura around Jim.

"Well, mate nice to meet you. But I gotta dash!" And then he dashed off, away from Judai and the crowd. Judai reached his hand out towards him.

"Jim, no!" He wailed. When he understood that Jim was gone, he slumped together and groaned. He then let himself get assaulted by the fangirls. Judai didn't like fans, but he knew they were important. Judai loved the rush he got from standing on stage but that was about it. The fans, the stress... He didn't like the rest.

Asuka, Edo and Johan spent the whole school day together. They discussed training, brands, live performances, etc. During their lunch break, they sat under a big tree. Johan looked at Asuka's lunch box. Asuka smiled at her and held her lunch box out.

"Do you want some?" She asked. Johan's eyes lit up like stars and she nodded. Her mouth was wide open. Asuka chuckled at her and handed her the box, along with a pair of matching chopsticks. Johan accepted the box and dug into it. Edo broke off a piece of bread and gave it to Asuka.

"Here. You're gonna need some energy for training." Asuka smiled and took the bread from Edo's palm.

"So um," Johan took a bite of food and chewed it. She swallowed it. "when are we," she took another bite. "training today?"

"After school. Fubuki has given permission for us to use the gym today." Asuka replied. Edo tossed her hair behind her back.

"That's great. Finally... my destiny..."

* * *

I feel like this chapter was a bit jumpy. It'll get better next chapter, I promise. Or, I hope so at the very least. Next chapter our girls will finally start their full-fledged idol training! I wonder how that'll go, hmm?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!

/Madolche Anjelly


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello there!

I apologise for not updating in such a long time, but school started and stuff. I don't know how much time each chapter will take, but I doubt next chapter will take around a month. With that said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

Oh, and a HUGE thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You really make my day (:

BloodyAyame23aka K - Thank you very much! It makes me really happy to hear.

This fanfiction contains Spiritshipping (Judai Yuki x Johan Andersen), Defianceshipping (Haou x Johan Andersen), Valentineshipping (Jun Manjoume x Asuka Tenjoin) and Proshipping (Ryou Marufuji x Edo Phoenix). Johan and Edo are girls.

Please review and leave criticism. However, I hope that if you don't like this fanfiction you'll tell me so in a calm and orderly fashion.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I own only the plot.** **Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Marufuji!" Tyranno Kenzan yelled. His anger was bubbling up inside him. The blue haired shortie didn't answer to his calls. He gritted his teeth. Who did that little guy think he was? Sure, Shou Marufuji was a senior. Not that anyone could notice that. Kenzan was taller, had more muscles and was (in his opinion) more mature. Kenzan stormed off towards Shou and placed his hand on Shou's shoulder.

"Marufuji, I'd appreciate it if you'd answer when I talk to you," Kenzan muttered. He turned Shou around. Shou had a face that one could only describe as 'when-you-know-you-dun-goofed'. Kenzan wanted to laugh. He'd put Shou in his place. Now.

"Ah, g-good morning, K-Kenzan..." Shou chuckled, his voice cracking a bit. Kenzan cracked his knuckles. He was about to pick this goose clean. Except for the fact that Shou wasn't big enough to be a goose. He'd be a duckling. But Kenzan would never hurt a duckling. Nor would he hurt any other small animals. Argh! Kenzan groaned.

"Where's big bro?" Kenzan asked.

"Eh?" Shou asked, and his eyes widened. He tilted his head to appear innocent. That had to be what he was doing. Unfortunately for Shou, someone walked into his skull. He whimpered and rubbed his aching head. The person looked down at him. Shou felt his nose fill with the familiar scent of musky cologne. He looked up. Judai grinned at him.

"Big bro!" Both Shou and Kenzan exclaimed at the same time. Shou threw his arms out and tried to hug Judai. Kenzan slammed his hand into Shou backside and pushed him out of the way. He then hugged Judai himself. Judai raised an eyebrow at their behaviour. By the time Shou had recovered from the blow, Kenzan had finished hugging Judai. Shou winced. His backside hurt.

"What are you two even doing? You were suspicious even before I bumped into Shou." Judai said. Kenzan smiled a rather shaky smile. Shou glared at Kenzan. Neither said anything. Judai sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. C'mon you two." He finally said. Shou and Kenzan perked up. Judai was walking away from the school. They glanced at each other for a second before running after Judai.

Judai finally stopped. He stopped. Outside the park? Shou and Kenzan didn't know what to say. It seemed like Judai didn't need them to say anything, either. He gestured for the two of them to follow him. Into a car. Shou and Kenzan glanced at Judai. They both thought the same thing. Since when did Judai know how to drive a car? Judai started the car up. He steered it towards the concert hall. Shou wanted to jump out of the car. He didn't feel safe. But if he did, Kenzan would never stop messing with him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm down.

"Where are we going, big bro?" Kenzan asked. He smirked on the inside. He had managed to grasp hold of his courage faster than Shou. Wasn't that going to show Judai that HE was better suited to be Judai's brother, rather than that wimp Shou?

"Concert." Was all Judai said. Kenzan furrowed his brows. It was a Thursday. And it was 8 o'clock. Who went to a concert at that time?! Kenzan felt the sweat pour down his forehead.

"But big bro, it's a school day today. Who goes to a concert today?" He chuckled, trying to disguise his nervosity. Judai smirked, though nobody saw. He steered the car to the left without problems. The road was empty and didn't cause him any trouble. Judai liked when he could drive that way.

"More people," Judai coughed and muttered 'girls'. "than you think. They skip school to see me, Kenzan." He grinned. Shou knew his big bro was famous. It was impossible not to know. Fans surrounded Judai everywhere he went. Sometimes Shou wished that Judai wasn't an idol, that he'd get the old Judai back. The playful one. He peeked at Judai. Judai would always be his big bro, no doubt. But he was different. The only reason Judai was an idol was that he felt he had to. That was it. Shou closed his eyes and shivered. Judai kept the air conditioner much too cold.

Kenzan and Shou sat on a bench outside the concert hall where Judai was performing. He was singing one of his most famous songs. It was upbeat, catchy and romantic. It had everything. Despite sitting outside the concert hall, Shou and Kenzan still heard the loud screaming. The two covered their ears the shield them from the screams.

"How does big bro manage this?" Kenzan asked, almost shouting to make himself heard. Shou shook his head and turned around to look at the concert hall.

"I don't know! And for the record, he's my big bro, not yours!" Shou yelled back. Two girls passed by and stared with wide eyes at the two shouting strangers. After a minute they turned their eyes away, rolling them and muttering something. Shou and Kenzan blushed. It was embarrassing to get noticed by two strangers like that. They both turned silent. Shou broke the silence with a sigh. Kenzan almost couldn't hear it due to the loud screams. He found himself wondering if it was even possible to hear what Judai was singing in there. After a few more minutes and a few more ear destroying shrieks from the concert, Kenzan stood up.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore. Marufuji, we're leaving!" And then he stormed off, a confused Shou following him. The two girls from earlier had hidden in a bush, hoping that the loud screams would scare them off. When the two boys had left, they clapped their hands together in a high five.

"Kaching!" They cheered and leapt out of the bush to finally claim THEIR bench. Only to have it taken over by a little girl. They gritted their teeth at her. The small girl's companion was a just as short boy. He looked tired and had a brown-grey bowl cut.

"Rei..." He said. He didn't sound whiny nor unamused. He just said it. Rei looked at him. She was also watching the two girls in the corner of her eyes. The two girls sighed and left with their heads hanging low. Rei smiled.

"Yes, Marty?" Martin 'Marty' Kanou's eye twitched. He hated the nickname Marty. But Rei was a stubborn girl. She always had been after all.

"Why are we here?" He asked. Rei frowned. But the frown was in an instant replaced by a dreamy look. Rei held her hands near her chest. Martin eyed her. She let out a sigh.

"I need to see Judai! His singing voice is better than all those other Idols. He's handsome and romantic too, like a prince!" She sighed again and closed her eyes. Martin looked at her with a blank stare. He couldn't understand Rei's interest in this Judai. Idols were fake and money makers, right? Martin sighed. He didn't want Rei to get her heart broken, and didn't want to give her false hope. But he didn't want to see her teary face, either.

"Why don't we sneak in then?" He asked. He cursed under his breath, wondering why he asked. He opened his mouth to take his words back. But the sight of Rei's happy face made him close it again. He couldn't. Rei grinned and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Thank you, Marty! You're the best!" She exclaimed.

Sneaking into the concert hall turned out to be a much simpler task than Martin could have imagined. No guards. They crept through the hallways. Martin was shaking. His father was not going to be happy to hear that his son had skipped school to watch an idol. Martin tried to keep his spirit high.

 _Only if we get caught_ , he thought and glanced at Rei. He smiled. _And we won't._

They managed to reach the central area without any problems. It was loud. Martin thought he might go deaf and wanted to leave. But when he saw Rei crying of happiness, he changed his mind. Something about seeing her happy made him feel good. Rei was his only friend. She had rescued him from lonelinessµ. To pay her back felt good. Of course, he'd never tell Rei. She'd only say that's what friends do. Help each other out. Martin looked up at the stage. Judai was handsome, and he knew it too. Martin's thoughts were bitter. He didn't like Judai because he turned his best friend into a pile of mush.

"One, two, three! Shake those hips Asuka! Edo, you need to be more in sync with your team. Johan! Stop daydreaming!" Fubuki yelled, her voice echoing throughout the gym. Johan didn't hear her. Asuka and Edo exchanged nervous looks. Fubuki sighed and pressed the 'stop' button on the stereo. The gym turned silent. Even the subtle thud of shoes stopped. Fubuki tried to keep calm. They didn't have much time to train, not if they were going to enter the easiest Idol show of the year. And here Johan was, not even trying.

"Johan Andersen!" Fubuki yelled. Johan snapped out of her daze. She looked confused. The music stopped, and the others were staring at her. She felt her cheeks heat up. She wasn't used to people staring at her.

"What...?" Fubuki sighed and shook her head. She walked back to the stereo and placed her finger on the 'play' button. She turned towards the girls.

"Once more girls," She said and smiled. Johan sensed menace in it. "with feeling!" Fubuki continued, with emphasis on feeling. She pressed the button, and the music started again. This time, Johan concentrated. She danced around on the floor together with Asuka and Edo. When they reached the song's chorus, Asuka stepped forward. She swayed her hips and sunk into a squat. She then raised herself up and backed away. Edo came forward next. She swung her hands back and forth before turning sideways. She raised her hand and closed it as if saying bye to someone. She then backed away. Johan, with panic, realised it was her turn. She stepped forward.

 _And what now?_

She raised her hands to form a heart, and she peeked out through it. Fubuki's eyes widened, and she looked at the girls with excitement. She then lowered the heart down to her chest and brought it from side to side. She then decided to skip to the side. That was idol-like and cutesy, right? Johan set her foot out to leap, but her legs crossed in the air. She felt herself fall and scrunched her eyes together. She landed on the floor with a loud thump. Edo and Asuka stopped. They both cringed. Fubuki stopped the music and squatted in front of her.

"Owww..." Johan whined. Fubuki sighed and shook her head. She seemed disappointed that the cute performance had stopped. Clumsy girls could be sweet but as an Idol? Nope. Asuka rushed over.

"Are you alright, Johan?" Johan nodded but was thankful that Asuka even bothered to ask. Edo stood a bit away, glancing at the clock. Asuka raised one of her eyebrows as she glanced at Edo. Meanwhile, Fubuki tried to help Johan stand up again.

"You looked quite cute there, Johan," Fubuki said and grinned. She held out her hand towards Johan who accepted it. Johan rubbed her head. She hadn't bruised anything, but it still hurt to fall over. Not only did it hurt in a physical way, but it was also embarrassing as well!

"What do you mean?" Johan asked, trying to make her voice sound dark and not cute. Edo shook her head and made her favourite 'tsk' sound. Her running shoes tapped against the floor as she made her way over to her teammates.

"Well one of us needs to be the cute one that the lolicons can love. Don't change your voice." Johan frowned, her lower lip strutting out into a pout. Why was she the lolicon attractor? Fubuki grinned. Asuka crossed her arms and pushed her hips to the side.

"Johan, you looked super cute. Until you fell, that is." Johan snorted from her anger. What the hell was going on? Why were they trying to make her be a super cute feminine girl? Johan growled. She was not super cute and feminine. Neither would Johan be. She made the same heart with her hands as earlier, and she smiled a smile only describable as angelic.

"JoJo wants to make you laugh! JoJo loves you!" She then let her arms fall and grinned. This time, it was a more casual one, and she crossed her arms.

"So? What do you think?" Johan asked. She did not prepare herself for wide eyes and open mouths. Without warning, Fubuki squealed. She nodded and cried fake tears. Johan, Edo and Asuka all looked at her in shock. Fubuki fished up a handkerchief out of her pocket. Asuka gasped.

"Hey! That's the one I made!" She exclaimed, a furious blush coating her pale cheeks. Fubuki nodded, her loop earrings bobbing up and down. She then started to clap. A lot.

"Excellent darling JoJo! The fans will love you!" Fubuki said. She smirked and grinned, switching emotions at a speed faster than 120 km per hour. Edo grabbed both Asuka and Johan by their wrists and pulled them out of the gym.

"Thanks, Edo, things were getting a bit out of hand," Asuka said, giggling. Edo nodded. She then turned towards Johan with the most serious of looks on her face. Johan felt the awkwardness build up inside. Edo then smirked. Asuka's jaw dropped. Johan lifted it up and laughed at herself.

"JoJo sounds super cute. Now we just need a simple fix for your tripping. Can't have that happen on stage." Edo said, turning her head away. Asuka and Johan both noticed the proud aura radiating off of her. Their nervous chuckles filled the air. After standing in silence, the three girls left the school area. Asuka gasped.

"Wow... it's Judai.." Edo and Johan looked at her with curiosity. Johan grinned while Edo just sighed and turned her head away from them.

"Do you like Judai, Asuka?" Johan asked. Not a sign of mockery or teasing was in her voice. That could change, of course, and Johan knew it. Asuka blushed and looked at her feet.

"N-Not exactly..." Johan gasped. Asuka stuttered! The Queen stuttered! Johan giggled. Edo rolled her eyes at the both of them. Why were they even talking about Judai? They should instead discuss how they were going to perform on the Live Show. She shook her head. Girls. She'd never understand them. Edo was a girl herself, but she understood herself just fine. It was only other people who were too confusing. Without noticing it, Judai passed them. He took off his glasses and turned around. That teal hair. Johan?

"Hey! Johan!" He called out. His tone was light and cheerful, much different compared to his usual dark tone. He saw the three girls turn around to face him. One face was blushing and smiling. What was her name? Asuka? Yes, Asuka Tenjoin. The Queen of the school. Then there was Edo Phoenix; she looked annoyed. And finally Johan. Johan Andersen. He didn't know why, but they were good friends already.

"Judai..? Hey! What are you doing here?" Johan asked, grinning. She showed off her teeth. Edo rolled her eyes and continued walking. She would not waste her precious time speaking to Judai. There were more important things to do.

"Edo? Edo, wait up!" Asuka called out and followed her friend. Johan frowned, a pout on her lips. Judai felt confused. Why had Edo rolled her eyes at him and then left? They didn't even know each other! Judai growled.

"Umm... Judai, I need to go. Nice seeing you...?" Johan said. Judai didn't reply. He didn't even seem to have heard her. She waved and ran after her two friends. He appeared to be a little off in the end. Had Edo's actions upset him? She frowned and left Judai behind, who looked confused. This Edo chick appeared to hate him. For what? If Shou had been there, he would have asked 'What have you done now, big bro?' for sure! He crossed his arms and huffed. Having Johan run away was not included in his plans for meeting her again. He stuck his nose up. He knew he'd see her at the beginner Live Show soon.

 _What was up with him?_ Johan thought.

 _I guess puberty problems or something?_

Johan resisted the urge to burst out laughing at Amethyst's statement. Things had been hard enough, getting told that she's going to be the cute one and all. Then Judai showed up, and Edo was angry and walked away. Johan didn't understand what was going on. She sighed. Johan ran to catch up to Edo and Asuka. Johan looked at Asuka in hopes of getting answers. Asuka shook her head and frowned.

"Edo-" Asuka started talking, but Edo glared at her, eyes shining with fierceness. Asuka raised her hands as if to protect herself and took a step back. Johan could not understand why Edo seemed so upset and angry. Judai was sweet and funny. Nice, too. What was there to dislike about him? Since that was the most obvious reason for Edo's behaviour. Now Johan who opened her mouth to speak.

"But Judai-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Edo hissed at her. Johan turned her head away from Edo. Johan decided to stay silent for the time being. She just managed to make new friends; she didn't feel like losing them already. They walked in total silence for at least a few minutes before Edo broke the silence.

"People like him... People who only stand on the stage for fun... They make me sick. He makes me sick." She bared her teeth. Neither Asuka nor Johan knew what to reply. Asuka had a not-so-secret crush on Judai, while Johan just met him. They both liked him. Edo did not. Johan smiled again.

"But we don't have to talk about him, do we? We've got other things - better things to do!" She said and raised her arms as if to symbolise how pumped she was. In reality, she wasn't all that pumped, not after her embarrassing fall earlier. Edo smiled, though. So did Asuka. Johan's face lit up, and she relaxed, letting go of an unknown tension.

"So what sort of performance are we going to do for the Live Show? We need costumes as well, and..." Asuka trailed off. Edo shrugged and dragged the zipper of her training jacket down to reveal a training shirt.

"Fubuki can handle that, can't she?" Edo asked. Asuka sighed, her brown eyes glazed over with sadness. Johan looked at her with concern.

"Sure she can. But I'll never hear the end of it. Also, don't we have cards or something?" Asuka muttered, trying to change the subject. Johan couldn't follow the conversation to the max and ended up confused. After a while, she told herself to just smile and pretend to listen. It usually worked.

 _Yeah right, Johan. That's wrong, and you know it!_

Johan felt like someone needed a little glare, but she was in public.

 _Now, now, Tiger. Don't say that._

The large tiger looked at the smaller feline and raised an eyebrow. Had Johan been younger, she would have convinced herself that tigers didn't raise eyebrows. They didn't even have any! But she was older now, and wiser.

 _Rubii! Bii!_ Rubii bii _..._

Ruby mewled. Johan realised she hadn't cuddled with Ruby as much as she used to for the last few days. She giggled, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 _Don't worry, Ruby. I haven't forgotten you. I'm just doing.. other things?_

She didn't sound so sure about her answer. But her family, the Gem Beasts, laughed. Their smiles shone like the sun. Johan didn't know if she'd ever seen them like that before.

 _Nothing you have to explain, Johan. We already know. And we are beyond happy._

It was Amber's heartfelt confession that almost made Johan tear up in the middle of the day. In public. Edo and Asuka's discussion still hadn't come to a conclusion.

"JOHAN ANDERSEN!"

Johan snapped out of her relaxed state.

"Eh?" Edo sighed, and Asuka slapped her palm on her face. Then they both smiled.

"We were discussing what we are going to wear. We have a good idea, but we'd like to hear your opinion." Asuka explained. Johan raised a finger and let out a silent 'aha'. Then Asuka nodded to gesture for Johan to talk. Johan placed said finger on her chin and closed her eyes. Now and then she hummed.

"Something... cool, perhaps?" She finally replied. Asuka nodded her head towards Edo. Edo nodded her head towards Asuka as if they were speaking in a secret language. They both burst out in laughter.

"Anyhow," Edo explained, laughing. "we were thinking something with stars. Astrology." Johan shot her under lip out and nodded in approval. Asuka grinned.

"Sounds great! So um, how do we get said outfits?" Johan asked. None of the girls answered. The silence was embarrassing. "We don't have a way, do we?" Johan finally asked. Asuka and Edo nodded, letting their heads slouch.

"Fubuki can fix the outfits.." Asuka muttered. She didn't sound happy about the decision in the least, but it fixed the glum mood. They walked in silence. After both the Judai and Johan tripping incident, they found it pleasant. The spring breeze came along, making their hair soar. Birds chirped, and Johan realised that all in all, it was calm and peaceful. She knew that she would learn to appreciate quiet moments soon. She breathed in the fresh air through her nose and sighed in content. It felt nice. It wasn't long until Johan noticed the intersection separating her from Asuka and Edo's.

"See ya tomorrow?" Johan joked. Edo nodded and straightened her tie. It appeared to have become a habit for her. Asuka waved her hand once.

"Of course," She said, before grinning. "We need to train you so that you don't trip!" She teased. Johan frowned and blushed. Edo rolled her eyes, yet a smile still appeared on her face. Johan understood how much of a cinnamon bun Edo was underneath that hard exterior. They said farewell and headed back to their homes. Asuka looked behind her back and watched as Johan ran home.

"In all honesty, I did not imagine her as the 'Cute' type at all." She admitted. Edo shrugged and raised her hand to shield her mouth from the passing car. Asuka coughed.

"That's good, though, isn't it? Although I must admit, I did not expect the hostess of Rainbow Dragon to be like Johan is.." Edo turned quiet. Johan was a natural Idol. Born with talent and Edo hated that. She hated the ones blessed with skills from birth. But she couldn't hate Johan. Johan made her happy. They were a team as well.

"Rainbow Dragon," Asuka gazed off into the distance. "said to be a legendary creature... I wonder how Johan got a spirit partner that mighty?" She placed her index finger on her chin and grumbled.

Johan skipped the whole way home. Ruby sat perched on her shoulder, mewling. Both of them felt great happiness.

"Is Ruby happy? Ruby Happiness!" Johan laughed at her pun. Ruby, on the other hand, didn't seem amused. A frown danced on her squirrel-like face. Nothing could dampen their mood, though. Johan opened the front door. Or rather, she tried to open the door. Johan sighed in annoyance. She knocked on the door.

"Big brother? Are you home?" She called out. Johan knew how to handle this. First, she'd start out in a gentle way. Each time, she'd grow angrier and angrier. Then Yubel would finally open, so it always worked.

 _Not that nice to Yubel though, is it?_

Johan immediately felt remorse and shrunk together. She shook her head.

"No.." She whispered. Emerald Turtle, as fast as he could manage, smiled.

 _That's good Johan. Now go ahead._

Johan's face scrunched into a raisin. But she shrugged and banged on the door.

"Yubel! Can you please open the door?" She called out. Johan received no reply. Just as she raised her arm to bang on the door, the door opened, revealing a not-so-pleased Yubel. While his orange eyes some days were warmth, at the moment, they were not.

"Why are you so loud? And don't you have a key?!" He asked. Johan smiled, but on the inside, she was sweating like an idiot. The Gem Beasts opted to laugh at her in the situation. Yubel who saw the Gem Beasts grinned. He then gestured for Johan to come inside. Yubel closed the door and followed Johan into the kitchen.

"How was training today?" Yubel asked as he poured up a cup of coffee into a red ceramic mug. Johan closed her eyes and leant back against the back of the chair.

"I tripped. Fubuki told me I looked cute. So now I have to go around talking about myself in third person!" She complained. Though in almost an instant, she felt guilty. Few people got a chance to become an Idol. "Although I wouldn't give this up for anything. I love it!" She said instead. Yubel smiled and sipped at his coffee.

"You're the 'Cute' one, huh? Great! I'll make lots of money!" He joked. Johan's eyes widened. She looked pensive.

 _Where did things go wrong?_ She thought.

After a long trek up the stairs (which felt a lot longer than it was), Johan collapsed on her bed. Her bed was soft with nice, fluffy pillows and blankets. The Gem Beasts appeared around her. Amethyst nuzzled herself under Johan's arm while Ruby reclaimed her place on Johan's shoulder. Emerald retreated into his shell with Cobalt resting on top. Topaz lay under her feet. Amber and Sapphire tried to make themselves comfortable on the floor.

 _Johan, have you done your homework?_

 _...Yes...?_

The Gem Beasts started laughing. Topaz even snorted. Johan tried to keep a straight face, as best as she could. She hugged one of her pillows, crushing it in her arms. One by one, the Gem Beasts stopped laughing. Emerald, the most serious of them, was the first. Cobalt finished last. He always enjoyed a good laugh.

"Come on guys! I do my homework all the time..." Johan muttered in an attempt to redeem herself. The Gem Beasts, kind as ever, smiled at her. Warmth surrounded her, and she felt at ease. She liked the way the Gem Beasts made her feel. They were her family, and she knew nothing would ever tear them apart. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, clothes on and all.

 _Dang it, Johan! Don't sleep in your regular clothes!_

 _Johan, you didn't brush your teeth..._

The Gem Beasts moaned and whined, but Johan didn't wake up. She was much too tired after the long day. They gave up after only a few minutes, instead settling on sleeping. Sleep felt good.

* * *

And now we've finally met Shou and Kenzan! Shou and Kenzan are a little bit competitive when it comes to being Judai's little brother, aren't they? That's not all of Judai's friends though. We've still yet to meet a certain Austin O'Brien. Will Jim and Manjoume return next chapter? Who knows?

Edo might have seemed a bit rude in this chapter, no? Maybe you understand her? Idols are supposed to make people happy, right? So what happened to Judai? Will I tell you? Not now, but it'll definitely make sense later. I think. I hope.

Thanks for reading chapter 3! (:

/Madolche Anjelly


End file.
